Choice and Faith
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: A two part story. Part One: Jinx gets a visit from Kid Flash, which allows her to contemplate her choices in life. Jinx POV. Part Two: Kid Flash visits Jinx, in the hopes of converting her to good, will his Faith in her ring true? Kf's POV [Flinx twoshot]
1. Part 1: Choice

**-Choice and Faith-**

_**A Teen Titans Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate**

**-Part One: Choice-**

The first thing I see is his eyes, like two bright blue meteorites, glistening in the half light. His very presence makes all the darkness around me drift away, fading into nothingness. Maybe darkness isn't the right word…maybe something better is "Bad Luck".

My name is Jinx and I'm the daughter of a sorceress and a regular man. My mother could do _anything _with her magic; she could enchant, control, weave and destroy…like I said "_anything_". My dad had increasingly bad luck though, so my mother used her magic to help him out in any way she could…eventually they were married, and then they had me.

But because of my father's bad luck, and my mother's magic, I was born with the ability to curse others, smite them down with their own misfortune. No, I do not make bad luck, I only magnify the victims own probability scale, tipping it in my favor.

Anyway, the fact is that the usual aura of "bad probability" that usually surrounds me disappears, becoming thin smoke under his gaze. All I can do for a second is stare at Kid Flash, with his marvelous eyes and glorious smile.

I know it's wrong to like "the other side" the heroes or whatever. I bet you expected denial, or something equally crappy and pointless. No, I know that I like Kid Flash, the fact of the matter is that I just can't pursue that relationship. I can't even comprehend it because I, Jinx, am a bad guy.

And yet I still wonder what he thinks of me, if he likes my pink hair and strange eyes, if he thinks I'm flat chested or too flawed.

I guess it doesn't matter what he thinks of me, despite our feelings we can never be.

"Hey," he whispers, his lips frightfully close to my face.

"Hey," I say, with a bored tone, rolling my eyes. "Now go the hell away," I roll over onto my side, pulling the covers over my shoulders.

"C'mon Jinxy," he laughs as I raise an eyebrow.

"_Jinxy_?"

"Yes, Jinxy."

"Don't call me that," I tell him flatly, before trying to roll over again and avoid his gaze.

"Why not?" he asks innocently. His body becomes a blur of color, before dashing to my side, and ending up on his back, his arms behind his head in a mock-relaxed fashion. "It _is _your name."

"No, it's a stupid abbreviation of my highly respected title as a villainess."

"What ever you say." He chuckles, a truly annoying sound. "But seriously, _Jinxy,_" he stops abruptly at the sound of my animal-like growl. "Fine, Jinx. I just want to show you something."

"And what would that be…?" he slowly inches the blanket off of my body.

"You'll find out," he picks me up, cradling me against his chest. I open my mouth to protest, but we're already leaving.

The next five seconds are a surreal blur, the air rushes past my body and the world seams to fade away all around me. My worries become unimportant, my destiny becomes irrelevant. And all I can do is stare up into Flash's face, at the layers and layers of skin, at the beautiful blue eyes and the golden smile.

Then it's over, and the world resumes its natural time. I find myself staring into a sea of exploding lights, vibrating glows, listless shadows…the whole nine yards.

We're on top of the tallest building in Gotham City. The city is spread out all around us, amazing sky scrapers and streets that bob and weave throughout the city like snakes.

"It's beautiful…" I say aloud, much to my dismay.

"Yeah, it is," Kid Flash grins at me, the kind of grin that makes half of me want to strangle him and half of me want to bed him.

But there's a dark side to this beautiful site, to this magical sea. Probability. The various chances and lives and destinies that weave throughout this land, I can feel it all. To put it simply, the odds are simply against you in Gotham, the chances of death are so high…

"What's wrong," Flash's voice breaks through my reverie. I realize exactly how close his face is to mine…and it scares me…how can he do that? Get by my emotional shield and reduce me to a gibbering idiot of a school girl.

"You have another reason for brining me here," I say automatically. And I instantly know it's true. Kid Flash's heart starts to beat faster and he starts stuttering some half-ass lie about how heroes don't HAVE hidden agendas.

Yeah right.

"You're a terrible liar."

His face softens again.

"There is another reason that I brought you here I guess…" he confesses. "I know how your Power works, Jinx. You sense the luck energy in the air," it's called probability you idiot, "and then you just tip it so that it turns bad. I know that you can sense how bad it is in this city. I know that you know that it's the _villains _who are causing most of it."

I don't even try to protest, or even consider what he's saying. I don't want to, because all of his statements are true. "So this whole visit was just another stupid attempt to sway me; to make me '_good'_." My voice is harsh, harsher then I want it to be, and I can see Kid Flash coil away, as if I've stricken him. Good, I want him to feel pain.

"That's not true—"he tries.

"Don't even fucking deny it Flash; I KNOW how your mind works. You think that if I hear a cry for help I'll run to it…you think I have a conscience. Well I don't. I'm soulless, evil. Dead inside. So stop messing with me," I'm close to tears now, "just…stop it."

"Jinx," he steps towards me again, his shock of red hair rustling in the soft wind that's started. Even now I can feel the probability, the chances of the breeze picking up and knocking him off the building. The odds that a slab of the building's material might collapse on him…all I'd have to do is snap my fingers.

"Kid Flash…good was never an option, never a possibility…never even _probable _for me. I exist to cause conflict…to spread pain. In what twisted universe is that '_hero _material?'."

"You _always _have a choice Jinx," Kid flash says, stepping in front of me. I try to move away but his arms are clasped to my sides, holding me in place. "You can make your own destiny; you're the one in control. This world isn't just black and white, there is always another way…just because you make bad luck doesn't mean you can't be good. It doesn't mean…doesn't mean that you can't be with me."

I stare up into his eyes, unable or unwilling to look away. His lips meet mine half way, and I can almost feel probability, rising in blind euphoria.

"I love you," Kid Flash says, separating his lips from mine. And I think about that; is it possible that he _does _love me? Does he respect who and what I am?

Can I possibly be with him?

Kid Flash is kissing me again, his passion surrounding me like a vortex of happiness and wonder.

What if I became good? What if luck was in my favor? What if Kid Flash and I could kiss like this all day every day, while kicking bad guy ass on our spare time…

What are the odds of that…?

**A/N This is part one of a two-shot story. Now, the next part will be this same story, except in Kid Flash's P.O.V. We'll learn what he was thinking, how he sees Jinx, and all of that. Now, I'm going to ask readers to review chapters one and two separately, I want to see how I did on both narratives. So please, review each chapter once each.**

**Oh and Story Alert me if you want to read Part 2, it might be posted today, or it might be posted in a month, who knows.**

**R&R!!**


	2. Part 2: Faith

**-Choice and Faith-**

_**A Teen Titans Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate**

**-Part Two: Faith-**

I exhale happily, my feet moving faster then physically possible for a human being. But I'm a meta-human; I can do anything I want to.

'_Especially when it comes to girls…' _I smirk at the thought, cradling Jinx's body closer to my chest. Mere minutes ago I had dashed into her room and persuaded her to come with me with my devilish good looks.

Okay so I sort of had to force her to come with me, but whatever. She still wanted to come, regardless of what she said, or the signals she sent.

I grin to myself, knowing in my heart that this is indeed the case. Jinx digs me. I mean, she may be a sexy sorceress, but she's still human. No one can resist the Flash! Fastest boy alive! Soon to be boyfriend of the infamous bad-luck villainess!

Another smile graces my face, my quick as lightning mind already racing with the possibilities. What if Jinx DOES like me (scratch that…I _know _she likes me), what if we were boyfriend and girlfriend? Peanut Butter and Jelly? Thunder and lightning, two peas in a pod? Another bad analogy that I can't think of?

Now THAT would be awesome-ness. I grin to myself, noticing that we're scaling the building already. You see, technically, it takes about three seconds for me to reach Gotham, and two seconds to scale the building. All in all, it takes five seconds to come to my destination. I bet you're wondering how I can think all of this through when in five seconds. Well, my mind is as fast as my body. So, in the time it takes you to think through a plan and solution, I would already have put the plan into action and accomplished the task.

Yeah, I know I'm cool.

I skid to a halt, taking a half second to admire the view, before setting Jinx down on her feet. She doesn't stumble, like people usually do when I take them on trips. No, all she does is stare at the surrounding city, taking it all in.

"It's beautiful…" she says, her voice barely above a whisper. But the view is the last thing on my mind; Jinx is all that matters…her light skin shade, her glistening pink hair. She's a goddess.

"Yeah it is…" I manage to cloak my lust with a grin, and I can see Jinx's conflicting emotions as she stares at me.

She doesn't answer.

Five seconds.

Ten.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask.

"You have another reason for bringing me here," she says robotically.

"What? No, that's crazy talk. I take people places for one reason and one reason only, we HEROES don't have hidden agendas; you should know, you are one!"

The lie feels like poison as it rolls off my tongue.

"You're a terrible liar," my face goes sober, the look of determination gone. I wonder if my Faith in Jinx is necessary, if it's worth it. I mean…how could she go all this time and not realize she's good? How is that even possible?

My next words come in a rush, and I'm reminded of that chick flick "mean girls" where there was something about "word vomit". Now I know what it means. "There is another reason that I brought you here I guess…I know how your Power works, Jinx. You sense the luck energy in the air," I can see her facial expressions flashing to anger, "and then you just tip it so that it turns bad. I know that you can sense how bad it is in this city. I know that you know that it's the _villains _who are causing most of it."

"So this whole visit was just another stupid attempt to sway me; to make me '_good'_." Her voice is like a blade, driving straight into me. I take a step back, guilt scorching my veins.

"That's not true—"I try to deny it…but she sees right through me.

"Don't even fucking deny it Flash; I KNOW how your mind works. You think that if I hear a cry for help I'll run to it…you think I have a conscience. Well I don't. I'm soulless, evil. Dead inside. So stop messing with me," I can see tears welling up in her eyes, "just…stop it."

"Kid Flash…good was never an option, never a possibility…never even _probable _for me. I exist to cause conflict…to spread pain. In what twisted universe is that '_hero _material?'"

"You _always _have a choice Jinx," I say, walking closer to her. I wrap my arms around her. "You can make your own destiny; you're the one in control." I draw on my faith in her, I cling to it, "This world isn't just black and white, there is always another way…just because you make bad luck doesn't mean you can't be good. It doesn't mean…doesn't mean that you can't be with me."

I watch as she looks into my eyes. Maybe she's searching for the truth inside me. Maybe she's searching for the light.

All of the courage that I've gathered seems to vanish in this one instant, for a terrifying millisecond I'm frozen…completely lost in her eyes.

Then the second ends, and I know just what to do.

My lips connect to hers, brilliant warmth swarms through me. I'm locked in the moment, taking it slow (big shocker I know…).

I finally step back and say three magic words into her ear "I love you…"

One second.

Two.

Three.

We're kissing again.

She steps back, before I'm ready to let go, but I know she has something to say so I wait patiently.

She looks at me, and again I see those conflicting emotions. "I…love you too," she says finally, and I can see that the good side has won out.

"How did you know I'd turn good…?" Jinx goes on.

"A little thing called faith."

"Thanks for bringing me here, where'd you get the idea?"

"It all started when this really cute girl with pink hair tried to rob a museum…"

**The End**

**A/N Yeah, that's the end. Flash's part carried on a bit longer then Jinx's…so that's why there's some dialogue that wasn't in Jinx's part. I love the Flinx paring; it's so fun to write about.**

**Thanks for reading, oh, and speaking of that. Come to find out, I only have ONE review for this story. I know there are more of you who read this, at least tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
